Oh, Hi Hidan!
by CheyKittyRawr
Summary: Three ditzy girls fall out of the sky. And land on Hidan. What shall these girls do to the unsuspecting Akatsuki, or will they get killed? Crack. Read and Rate and I'll give cookies.  -


Hidan was sharpening his scythe as he stood guard outside the hideout. Can't have any pipsqueak losers attempting to break in, can we? Plus, if he was on guard duty then he was away from that loudmouthed annoying little bug known as Tobi. Hidan shuddered at the thought of the orange-masked little.. But, Noooooo. He just couldn't kill the runt. Leader wouldn't have it and blahblahblah.. Wait a minute. WTF? Hidan thought, jumping to his feet as a giant portal was ripped into the sky and three girls fell out of the sky above him and landed on Hidan. Umph. They all groaned/muttered/spoke inaudibly as they squirmed in an uncomfortable pile. Hidan was on the bottom, cussing fluently as we all could have guessed. On top of him, and unfortunately under the two other girls, was a petite girl with beautiful blonde curly hair and blue eyes who goes by the name of Lily. Cheyenne, the girl smushing Lily, had short dark brown hair that was longer by her face and shorter in the back. She pushed her bangs out of her face and put her glasses on to look around. Topping off the pile was Dallas, her long brunette hair hanging over her shoulder and her bangs were crooked over her right eye, basically covering it. Dallas also looked a bit dazed.. Hidan, sadly for our poor girls, was not dazed at all. He stood up, making the three afore mentioned lasses fall flat on their buttocks on the ground. "Dude, not cool.." Dallas said slowly, sounding a bit high. "What the crap!" Lily blurted, looking around in suprise. "Ohmigod, we're 2D." Cheyenne stated, staring at her hand in amazement. "Really?" Lily asked, looking at the others girls then going wide eyed. "We're cartoons." Dallas stated simply. Cheyenne gave her a look. "We are not. We're anime. Much cooler." she said. While this conversation was going on, Hidan had stormed over, grabbed his scythe and was walking menacingly towards the quirky quartet. "Um, guys.." Lily said and they looked at her. "Yes?" Cheyenne and Dallas said in unison. Lily pointed at Hidan who was getting close. "Holy Hidan, it's Jashin! I mean, Holy Jashin, it's Hidan!" Cheyenne said, eyes looking similiar to saucers. "Huh?" Dallas deadpanned. "Bid bad guy. Run now." Cheyenne said simply, standing up and grabbing her friends by the hands and bolting. Unfortunately, they ran right into a rock and preceeded to pass out. Hidan's eye twitched and he sweatdropped before walking over, scooping up the trio easily, and marching back into the hideout. Okay, then..

Half an hour later, Lily rolled over in her sleep, only to fall onto the ground with a yelp. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face only to see Dallas sleeping comfortably on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito. "Why are you on the floor?" she questioned, poking said sleeping girl. "She fell off her bed about five minutes ago and didn't wake up. Was too much work to get up.." Cheyenne said, suprising Lily. Lily jumped a little and Cheyenne shrugged, looking at the still unmoving figure of Dallas. A slow, mischievous grin appeared on her face, one that even the Grinch would approve of. Or be uneasy of. She slowly and silently walked up to Dallas then tackled then girl, yelling "FIRE!" Dallas yelped, sitting up and looking around, her hair messy and making her resemble the Grudge, ever so slightly. "Whatthehell, wazz happn'ing?" she asked.

MEANWHILE! Tobi, who had been put in charge of making sure none of the captured girls left their room, heard someone yell fire and his one visible eye got wide. "Fire!" he yelped, pulling a Fireman's hat out of who knows where, putting it on, then running down the hall. He didn't want to get hurt by the fire.. But he had to go find it.

"You were asleep on the floor. Speaking of which, where are we?" Lily asked with a frown, looking around. They were in a small bare room equipped with the three cots they had slept on and the blankets they used. Nothing else. "Well, thats usefull." Dallas said, sending a not nice look in the direction of our lovely narrator who simply whistled innocently and walks away. Anyway.. "Oh! I remember now.. Hidan." Cheyenne said, wide eyed once more. The next twenty minutes was spent explaining what the Naruto universe was, who Hidan and the Akatsuki was, and why it probably wasn't a good thing that they were here.


End file.
